


[podfic] Reparatio

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco snorted. “I’m not reduced to penury. I want something considerably beyond money, and I rather think you’re the only one can give it to me.”</p>
<p>“You want the Invisibility Cloak,” Harry said, flatly. He’d half expected as much; it was the only thing he had that Draco could want—</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid, Potter,” Draco said. “I want my reputation back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Reparatio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reparatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987962) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> I have thoroughly checked the files to ensure that this is the final, edited version of the podfic so hopefully there will not be any issues as there were with the first mp3 file of Timeshare that was uploaded.

Thank you to Astolat for writing such interesting and enjoyable stories and for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. Blanket permissions make podficcing a less stressful endeavour! A huge thank you [as always] to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for beta listening and for being my own personal cheerleader. And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

**Podfic of Reparatio by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

1 hour 34 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 133MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Reparatio.m4b) or the [MP3 / 78MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Reparatio.mp3)

[Reblog from Tumblr if you feel like it!](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/146163438786/podfic-reparatio-lazulus-harry-potter-j)


End file.
